Problem: Medians are drawn from point $A$ and point $B$ in this right triangle to divide segments $\overline{BC}$ and $\overline{AC}$ in half, respectively. The lengths of the medians are 6 and $2\sqrt{11}$ units, respectively. How many units are in the length of segment $\overline{AB}$?

[asy]
draw((0,0)--(7,0)--(0,4)--(0,0)--cycle,linewidth(2));
draw((0,1/2)--(1/2,1/2)--(1/2,0),linewidth(1));

label("$A$",(0,4),NW);
label("$B$",(7,0),E);
label("$C$",(0,0),SW);
[/asy]
Solution: We draw the medians as shown below.

[asy]
draw((0,0)--(7,0)--(0,4)--(0,0)--cycle,linewidth(2));
draw((0,1/2)--(1/2,1/2)--(1/2,0),linewidth(1));
draw((0,4)--(3.5,0));
draw((0,2)--(7,0));
label("$A$",(0,4),NW);
label("$B$",(7,0),E);
label("$C$",(0,0),SW);
label("$M$",(3.5,0),S);
label("$N$",(0,2),W);
[/asy]

From right triangles $ACM$ and $BCN$, we have \begin{align*}
AC^2 + CM^2 &= 36,\\
BC^2 + CN^2 &= (2\sqrt{11})^2 = 44.\end{align*}

However, we have $CM = BC/2$ and $CN = AC/2$, so the equations above become \begin{align*}
AC^2 + \frac14BC^2 &= 36,\\
BC^2 + \frac14AC^2 &=44.
\end{align*}

Adding these equations gives  \[\frac54(AC^2 + BC^2) = 80,\] so $AC^2 + BC^2 = 64$.  But the Pythagorean Theorem gives us $AB^2 = AC^2 + BC^2$, so $AB^2 = 64$, which means $AB = \boxed{8}$.